The Morning After
by Dragon5
Summary: PG13 for swearing. This is my version of what happens over the summer after the Season 6 finale. What could possibly happen?


The demon slammed his hand into the vampire's chest. Spike threw his head back and his arms askew as a surge of energy went through his body. He felt his body go limp and caught himself with one arm. The other arm was to his chest, calming his heavy breathing. Spike slid back a foot and then stood slowly. He knew what was going to happen next.  
  
He looked into the demon's eerie neon eyes making sure the thing got the message, "Fuck. You."  
  
The demon just laughed as Spike felt the memories come flooding back. He gasped and ran. He collapsed on the outskirts of the small African village and blacked-out.  
  
  
  
Buffy was sitting at the table in a black tank top and jeans flipping through the morning newspaper. Dawn walked in and Buffy looked up to smile at her. "Only seven days of school left, aye Dawnie?" Buffy said.  
  
Dawn smiled back, "Yep, and no end of the world. That's a plus." Buffy looked at Dawn with her you-know-better look. Dawn looked at her innocently, "What? It was a lame attempt at humor, okay?"  
  
Buffy grinned in spite of herself, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Dawn repeated. She got herself a cup of orange juice and sat down across from Buffy. Her sister was occupied with the paper again. She sat back and drank her orange juice.  
  
Giles came into the kitchen and Dawn did a spritzer across the table. She started laughing. Buffy's paper got most of the damage. She dropped it like it was diseased, "Dawn!"  
  
"Sorry, its just that…that Giles…" Buffy looked at Giles too and she started to giggle.  
  
"What?" Giles asked, slightly offended.  
  
"Attack of the morning hair…" Buffy said in a mock-Dracula voice. Dawn laughed harder. Giles' hair was sticking up every which way, not to mention he had nothing but boxers and a white ribbed tank on.  
  
"Stop laughing," He ordered in a stuffy British accent.  
  
"You…" Buffy gave one good laugh, "You know we're just playing."  
  
"Well, yes, but…" Giles just left. Buffy and Dawn exchanged looks.  
  
Willow came down in her pajamas wiping the sleep from her eyes. The room became uncomfortably silent. Willow asked, "Anybody make the coffee yet?"  
  
"No," Buffy said quickly. She started to get up, "Want me to make you some?"  
  
Willow looked at her weird, "No, I'll make it myself. I gotta do something with my hands because…ya know."  
  
Buffy got tight-lipped and sat back down slowly. Willow began to make coffee. Buffy picked up the paper and flipped the page. She read aloud, "Boy Dead, Cause Unknown," Everybody's attention was turned to her. She continued to read, "Elijah Kepp was found dead on the sidewalk of an apartment complex building at 2:15 this morning. Police say they can't find any visible cause to explain boy's death." Buffy looked up. "He's going into an autopsy to be examined tonight."  
  
"Sounds like magic work to me," Willow said. Dawn nodded. Buffy folded the paper and nodded too.  
  
"I'll ask Giles later. It's time for me to go to work. Dawn, wanna ride to school?" Buffy offered.  
  
"Sure," Dawn went to get her stuff. Buffy followed.  
  
"Note to self: do not attempt to destroy the world again or uncomfortable silences and weird looks will follow," Willow sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
Spike sat up in a dirty makeshift cot and looked at his surroundings. It was nighttime, which was good. He was in a linen tent and he could see the shadows of people outlined against it. A small black boy sat at the entrance of the tent rocking back and forth on the balls of his heals.  
  
"Hey, boy, where's my bike?" Spike asked, his voice was still very horse from sleep. The boy ran out of the tent. Spike groaned and got out of the cot. He cracked his back and neck. "Damn lousy cot," he said.  
  
A visitor entered the tent. The man was extremely tall and thin. His head was shaved bald and a large wooden loop earring dragged on his ear. Spike couldn't help but think this was a man of power. The African stayed silent and still.  
  
Spike cleared his throat and broke the silence, "Um, why did your boy run?"  
  
"He's afraid of you," The man said slowly. His accent was thick.  
  
"Why?" Spike already knew the answer.  
  
The man tensed up and spoke, "You are dead."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I prefer the term vampire, though." A memory hit him.  
  
He felt the blood drain out of him and who he was with it. The girl pulled away from the crook of his neck and slit her wrist with her nail.  
  
"If you want to live, drink," she said. Her face became beautiful again and she held her wrist out to him. He grabbed it and began to suck. An indescribable hunger came over him. The more he drank the more powerful he became. When his hunger was satisfied he pushed the girl off him and his own face turned hideous. The girl giggled and stood up just barely, "Come, I'll show you how to hunt," Her strength was returning and she ran, and he followed.  
  
When he was back in reality he was again sitting on the cot, his hands were pressed to his forehead in pain. The man stood extremely tense, ready to attack. Spike dropped his hands and said, "Look, man, I just want my bike and then I'll leave you people by your lonesome."  
  
"I cannot do that."  
  
"And why the bloody 'ell not?" Spike said getting irritated.  
  
"What business you have with monster?" the man asked sternly. He pointed outside toward the cave.  
  
Spike just laughed sadly, "That's a long story, lad," Spike stood and the man backed away, "And I don't have time to tell you. Now where the hell is my bike?"  
  
"Bike?" the man played dumb.  
  
"Yeah, you know the thing that goes varoom varoom. The thing I came her on," Spike said impatiently. He stood and walked toward the bald man. This must of scared the guy because he pointed to the entrance. Spike said, "I hope you're not the smart one in your tribe." 


End file.
